Misadventure
by Neuronian
Summary: Hayato has a little problem. He has fallen in love. Except… not exactly in the way he always thought he would. Contains: youthfulness, agonising shopping trips, tragically uncool misunderstandings and an ending guaranteed to leave you smiling. XD
1. The Problem

**A/N Any feedback, reviews and even flames are all appreciated! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Problem_

"The wind feels nice," Hayato grinned.

It was a sweltering summer so Ryu and Hayato sat on a park bench in the shade of some neighbouring trees, dazedly watching the sunset. The dying rays of sun didn't hinder the other occupants of the park. Little kids recklessly swung up and down on the swings, slid hazardously down the slides and scampered around like tiny savage mutants running amok in their own territory. Hayato watched on transfixed at the sight of incredible energy and smiled nostalgically, remembering those carefree days of innocence and happy-go-luckiness and fun and-

days without longing, pathetic feelings for a best friend.

Frustrated, Hayato ran a hand through his scraggy tresses and glanced at the oblivious dilemma sitting next to him. Forget the songs and the movies; love was a total pain in the ass. Every time Ryu briefly touched Hayato, every time Ryu said his name, every time Ryu freaking _smiled_, it was like an automatic trigger for flu symptoms. Hayato's heart would pump like there was no tomorrow, his face would go red and his palms would start to sweat.

It was sick. It was unfair.

_Welcome to my life_ Hayato thought glumly and sighed.

At the abrupt sigh, Ryu looked at Hayato with a frown.

"S'nothing," Hayato said slumping back into the bench and smiled weakly. "Just a little tired."

"Bullshit," Ryu muttered, suddenly glaring, and sat up sharply. "You've been sighing all week. You've been staring in the distance, not eating properly…"

Ryu hesitated and concern slowly filled his chocolate eyes. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Hayato tugged his collar and cleared his throat, trying his best not to blush under Ryu's scrutiny.

"I – I just…." Hayato stammered, searching around for a distraction, trying to find a sufficient lie. He racked his brains, trying to find anything, just anything, to fill in the doubt in Ryu's eyes.

"Have you ever been in love?" Hayato asked instead.

_Did I just SAY that aloud?!_

Hayato froze as the sheer stupidity of his words hit him and he winced. Man, he was stupid! He wanted to reel back his words back into his dumb mouth, lock it, burn the key until it became an unusable lump of metal and throw it away. Ryu was smart. Really smart. It wouldn't take long for him to connect the dots and realise what was truly bothering Hayato.

Hayato took a small glance at Ryu and gulped. Sure enough, Ryu was staring at him, like he had gone completely insane, and then Ryu slowly opened his mouth. Hayato winced and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst case scenario.

"You're not on drugs, are you?"

Hayato looked at Ryu incredulously. The git actually looked concerned. "Of course not!" Hayato yelled indignantly. "Just asking! Geez…"

"Hmm…"

Ryu's face scrunched up as he thought over the question, and Hayato resisted the mad urge to glomp him. Ryu always looked incredibly cute whenever he thought about something difficult. And when he studied. And when he ate food and- oh god Hayato was so whipped.

Disheartened, Hayato relaxed a little and turned towards the sky, waiting for Ryu's reply. With a face like Ryu's, Hayato was sure Ryu had his own share of crushes and lovers. Maybe he even knew a method on how to get over them. Hayato knew he really needed a one. Fast.

"Why?"

The question caught Hayato off guard. He whipped around and searched Ryu's impassive face. Sure enough, his eyes were twinkling with glee and his mouth was twitching at the corner.

Hayato cursed softly and tried to remedy the situation.

"Ummmm…you see…"

"You're in love." Ryu drawled.

Hayato turned red with embarrassment and cringed.

Ryu's crimson hair whipped around wildly as his creamy throat tilted his head backwards. Hayato caught a glimpse of his full face, his eyes scrunched up with mirth, his cerise lips revealing a set of white perfect teeth, just a second before Hayato actually heard his laugh.

The gentle chuckles eased Hayato's mortification and he found himself smiling despite himself. It was moments like these, small perfect moments that kept him going on through the day. Hayato knew Ryu would never accept him as a lover. So Hayato just had to pretend everything was fine and continue doing anything to have Ryu always by his side.

Hiding his grin and with mock annoyance, Hayato shoved Ryu off the park bench. Ryu landed awkwardly on his bottom and glared at Hayato but it turned into a shit-eating grin.

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Hayato whispered, his face lightening up like a tomato. He looked at his palms, suddenly finding them interesting. But mustering some courage, he took a timid glimpse at Ryu.

Ryu didn't look disgusted or shocked or anything. He looked as though he expected it. And something else. He looked almost…somewhat… pleased.

_Wistful thinking,_ Hayato told himself firmly.

Ryu grinned. "Is it - ?"

"Shut up." Hayato interrupted and returned to his unexpectedly fascinating hands.

Ryu paused and then shrugged. "Whatever," he replied with a small smile and turned back to face the sun.

* * *

**Please review and share your thoughts! I am going to keep it as close as I can to the actual characters. :D **


	2. The Chance

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews and have a Merry Xmas!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Chance_

While the birds obliviously sang sweetly and crickets chirped cheerfully from the outside, and everyone in the class sat with mundane senility during the class, Hayato was busy. Really busy. Furiously discouraging himself from doing something stupid of course.

_No, don't do it,_ Hayato told himself firmly. _Control yourself. You already know what the evil freaking thing will show. Don't look and settle yourself for more disappointment. Don't give in. No, STOP –_

Hayato unwillingly glanced at the clock.

_The lesson had _forty_ minutes left?!_

With wide eyes, Hayato slumped on his desk in sheer horror.

But after a few moments of listening dazedly to the background incomprehensible crap dribbling from Yankumi, he decided to be constructive. Determinedly, he sat up again and squinted at the board and tried to understand the flow of logic between the mathematical lines of a circle geometry question.

"C'mon class! This is not too difficult," Yankumi growled. "If the point is at the centre, the angle should be… Hayato!"

Hayato straightened immediately. Then, he decided not to even try to pretend he understood.

"I dunno the answer," Hayato whined and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Geeeez!"

Yankumi sighed despairingly. "It must be a right angle because…"

Hayato frowned and tried to ignore the slither of sweat snaking down his spine. All the stupid maths was starting to make his head throb. Accordingly, he rubbed his eyes and twitched around, deciding it would be more productive to look at everyone else around the classroom.

Everyone was exhausted. Today, the summer had brought all its fury and pressed down on the class, sucking up the energy, the liveliness and the whole bad-ass atmosphere of the room.

Hyuuga seemed to have long ago given into the heat and collapsed on his desk in attempt to sleep through the intense weather. Takeda was also slumped on his desk, texting lazily on his mobile with drooping hands. Tsuchiya, on the other hand, was swinging on his chair with his eyes closed and fanning himself tiredly.

Hayato's drowsy eyes continued their lazy perusal around the room until they slowly focused on Ryu.

Unlike everyone else in the room, he sat with rapt attention despite the merciless sun rays falling on him. His eyes never dwindled away from the board. Every now and then, he would nod or frown, tap his pen against his cheek and studiously write down his notes in a worn, bloated notebook.

Hayato snorted. Ryu was such a geek. He always got the top marks in their class and was the only one who actually took lessons seriously. It was quite a miracle how he even managed to stay on top of his studies with all the crazy karaoke sessions and how often he hung out in the arcade with his friends. But he was quite intelligent and more importantly, he was incredibly hard working.

Hayato's lips curved involuntarily with amused exasperation at Ryu's adorable, flushed face and his steadfast attention to the lesson.

Man, Ryu was such a_ cute _geek.

Almost sensing Hayato gaze, Ryu suddenly looked up at him.

Hayato froze, not knowing what to do. He watched transfixed as a slow smirk spread over Ryu's face. Ryu licked his lips seductively and winked with a small smile. Then he went back to writing his notes, as though nothing happened.

Hayato blinked.

What the_ HELL _just happened?!

Hayato stared at Ryu. After a few mind numbing minutes, he slowly lowered his head to the table and stared unseeingly at the opposite wall. If anyone saw his burning cheeks, he would definitely blame it on the heat.

_That's it,_ Hayato decided suddenly, somewhat relieved that he could explain Ryu's strange behaviour. The heat was just making him hallucinate his wishful daydreams. Ryu hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Of course he didn't.

Hayato smiled sadly and shifted to his side and tried to sleep, missing Ryu's soft smile directed at him.

* * *

Ryu watched Hayato in his periphery and smiled as Hayato blinked and slumped on his desk in shock. With no more movement from Hayato, Ryu returned back to the lesson.

But only five minutes later, he watched as Hayato started to stir and twitch in his chair. Predictably, Hayato sneaked a quick glance at the clock again and with another hysterical expression of anguish, he banged his head on his desk in frustration.

Ryu grinned and forced himself to turn and face Yankumi's lesson again.

Ryu knew Hayato inside and out; he could almost taste the tension rolling of Hayato's bunched up shoulders. Well, at least he thought he did. And until recently, he assumed Hayato would always remain straight. Forever catcalling after girls with short skirts, getting excited at the thought of possible collisions with girl schools in school excursions and his pathetic girl-wooing methods at gōkons.

But.

But now, there was a chance. Ryu had no idea who the boy Hayato was talking about yesterday afternoon and, quite frankly, he didn't really give a damn. He had liked Hayato all through middle school and kept it hidden, knowing it would freak out Hayato and possibly break the strong friendship they had. And now, just after reconciling with Hayato and the rest of the class at the start of the term, Ryu firmly jammed down all his feelings; he wasn't going to risk losing Hayato a second time over another misunderstanding.

But now, there was a possibility he could have both. Friendship as well as the tentative promise of something _more_.

And god, anyone would be beaten to pulp if they were stupid enough to stand in his way now.

* * *

**Ooooh suspense! Review if you liked it :D**


	3. The Plan

**A/N Reviews, feedback, anything at all will be absolutely fabulous. Speaking about fabulous, a shout out to fantasies4eva for the brilliant challenge and the editing. :3**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Plan_

"The problem with girls," Hyuuga mused as he twiddled with one of his many necklaces, while he reclined lazily on the sofa, "Is that they don't _ever_ give us a freaking chance."

Hayato nodded emphatically in agreement and shot an encouraging smile at Tsuchiya who sat in the corner, staring at his empty glass morosely.

It was nearly a week after the sweltering classroom incident and Hayato hadn't had time to rethink much of what happened. After all, it was silly to think he was the only one suffering some sort of love sickness.

Tsuchiya had just been turned down by a girl. And in all honestly, Hayato did feel really bad for him but it wasn't like he hadn't expected it. Tsuchiya and the girl barely knew anything about each other; their first meeting had lasted a mere five seconds over a cash register at a retail store she worked in.

And yet, over the span of those five measly seconds, Tsuchiya was convinced that he had fallen hard for her. _Really_ hard.

So, after a _lovely_ week of unhealthily obsessing over her, (splattering on and on about her perfect complexion, her shiny hair and her cute personality) and with his _wonderful_ friends encouraging him to confess (threatening to beat the crap out of him if he didn't), Tsuchiya finally mustered all his courage, bit the bullet and wrote a few draft confessions. That day, all five of them had left school early, found the retail store where the girl worked and after a mini nervous breakdown that ended with a good solid punch in the gut from Hayato, Tsuchiya _finally_asked her out. But he was rewarded with a shocked face, an awkward attempt of a smile, a profusely large apology with lots of cringing and bowing and an 'I already have someone I like'.

The whole experience had crushed Tsuchiya. 'Terrified' didn't even begin to cover the girl's reaction. It was like she was facing a gigantic spaghetti monster butchering a bunch of cute puppies into mince meat sauce. And slurping it all up with waving noodle fingers.

And so, now, the five of them went back to their usual haunt, to sip cool drinks and try to cheer up the crestfallen boy. The café was small and quaint, conveniently situated right in the centre of the all places they regularly visited; the arcade, the park and Kurogin high school.

"I mean, what does it take?" Tsuchiya said sadly, shuffling his fan in the air. "How am I supposed to show that I just want date her you know? I mean, she was _freaking_ scared of me. Of me!"

_Seriously,_ Hayato thought as he rolled his eyes and tried his best not to lose his temper. _And people thought Tsuchiya was the second smartest one out of all of them._

"Tsuchiya, it's not like she knew you for a long time or anything. She freaked out a bit, that's all. Give her some time."

"But that's exactly what I mean!" Hyuuga exploded, just as Tsuchiya was about to answer. Take, who was sitting right beside him, jumped at the sudden outburst and shot a dirty look at Hyuuga, who ignored him and continued with his rant. "Girls don't _give_ us a chance. One look and they suddenly know everything about us, don't they? Shoved in a box of evil delinquents that want to take advantage of everyone! It's so _STUPID_!"

Everyone stared at Hyuuga incredulously. Even some of the other occupants in the café had quietened down to see what the commotion was all about.

Hyuuga bit his lip and sheepishly lowered his head with a wince. "I have a crush on a co-worker," he admitted. "But I'm too afraid to ask her out. I just- I _hate_ being so unsure of myself."

Eager to take the mickey out of him, Take snorted and punched Hyuuga's shoulder lightly with an exaggerated pout. "You scared me with your rant! But it it's about a girl," Take waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I think I'll allow your fears."

Hyuuga flushed and indignantly poked Take in retaliation with an embarrassed grin. "Shut up you midget! It's not like that! I'll have you know that she's absolutely amazing and cute and," Hyuuga shot a smug look in Tsuchiya's direction who returned it with a glare. "I've known her for three entire weeks!"

"_If_ you do confess, gifts tend to help don't they?"

Everyone turned to Ryu who was reclining on a sofa aligned near the wall, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. With a shrug, he reached for his glass on the table and took a measured sip and said, "Maybe if you gave her a nice gift when you ask her for a date, she'll realise you're okay."

Hayato twitched at the suggestion and thought deeply. _Gifts. I need to remember that._

After all, maybe his own meagre chances would improve if he managed to get Ryu a really cool gift. One that showed how much Ryu meant to him and how important Ryu was to him!

With excitement, his eyes involuntarily rose–

To see Ryu now staring right back at him.

Hayato looked down immediately. What was he thinking? Ryu was straight, dammit! End of story. No romantic gifts. Nothing.

He took a deep breath and allowed himself a moment to steel his resolve before he returned his gaze to Ryu. Ryu was worriedly frowning at him and angled his head at the door. Hayato smiled at the gesture, knowing Ryu was subtly asking whether he was okay and wanted to go home and shook his head with a shrug, _I'm okay_. Ryu's frown melted into a heart-attack inducing crooked smile and he nodded, before shifting his attention back to Hyuuga.

While a heated discussion erupted on what were the best sorts of presents to give to girls, Hayato tried to control his racing heart.

_Stupid hormones. Stupid _freaking_ hormones._

"Argh, let's forget about girls for now!" Tsuchiya said suddenly with a small grin. "Speaking of all these presents is making think of someone's birthday coming up!"

"Oh yeah!" Hyuuga added excitedly and looked at Ryu who had frozen midway while taking another sip from his drink. Hyuuga chuckled with glee and said, "Your birthday is this Friday isn't it? What the hell do you want for a gift?"

Hayato's eyes widened and he grimaced. Of course it was! Man, forget infatuations, he had almost forgotten his best friend's birthday!

"Oi, stop getting so excited." Ryu said and sighed despairingly when that didn't quell the raising enthusiasm. He shook his head and added, "Also, I don't want anything, so don't mob me with presents this year."

"Bull bull bullshiiiiiitttt!" Take sang with a big grin and looked at the Hayato for encouragement, who laughed at Ryu's blushing face. Ryu scowled at him for the lack of support and then rounded to Take.

"I _really_ don't want anything!"

"Well, we're still going to get you something anyway," said Tsuchiya while Hyuuga nodded wisely on the side, both struggling not to laugh. They had never seen Ryu look so embarrassed.

After Tsuchiya coughed suspiciously, Hyuuga took over the assault. "You might as well tell us what we should get you. Anything you need?"

Ryu sighed and rolled his eyes and shifted his legs awkwardly. "I don't want anything," he finally replied. "So, don't waste your money. Idiots."

* * *

"Seriously though," Hayato said. "Whatcha want for your birthday?"

Ryu and Hayato were walking to their respective homes after leaving Take, Tsuchiya and Hyuuga behind as they wanted to play longer in the arcade. The night air was cool and soothing after the hot afternoon. The street lights illuminated the pathway with faint patches of white and the noise of the rumbling traffic from the main roads retreated behind them as they continued onward down the street.

After a hesitant pause, Ryu flicked a quick glance to Hayato and asked, "Honestly?"

"Yeah," Hayato said slowly looking at Ryu's impassive face. "Really. What do you want? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Ryu suddenly grinned and prodded Hayato in the ribs and whispered dramatically, "_Nothing_."

Hayato stomped his foot in exasperation as Ryu chuckled beside him. God, this was so freaking annoying!

"C'mon Ryu, don't be like that. Just tell me what you want already!"

Ryu paused and faced Hayato. "What's the big deal," he asked gently with a slight tilt of his head as though he was trying to figure something out. "I really don't want anything. You've never been this persistent before, Hayato."

Hayato gulped and ruffled his hair distractedly, trying to calm himself down before Ryu got too suspicious. "No nothing, it's cool," Hayato finally replied with a shrug. "Just was curious, you know? You never ask for anything."

Ryu kept staring at him quizzically but shrugged and continued walking, with his bag slung casually over a shoulder.

Hayato sighed with relief and suddenly grinned at the stars above. Okay, fine. This was war. It didn't matter if he had Ryu's help or not. He was going to get the best freaking present he could find for Ryu, just to rub it in that he could.

_Just gotta do some window shopping, _Hayato thought excitedly as he jogged to catch up to Ryu. _Lots of shopping. At lots and lots of different stores._

_Easy. How hard can it be?_

* * *

**A/N So, how hard _can_ it be? Review with any suggestions :D**


	4. The Shopping Trip

**A/N Hey guys! I've changed chapters 2 and 3 a little bit so sorry for any update emails. **

**Any more reviews with feedback on my writing shall be rewarded by virtual cookies :)**

**Now, gear in for another chapter of Misadventure… **

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Shopping Trip_

Hayato was screwed.

Pretty much, well, screwed.

Just as much as a tiny toddler trying to singlehandedly beat up a bunch of yakuza _with_ Yankumi thrown in the mix.

But seriously. Batshit screwed.

"Just get something quickly and get the hell outta here," he hissed to himself as he pushed him through a sudden swarm of people.

In all his excitement, Hayato had forgotten if there was one thing he **HATED** more than anything else in the world, it was goddamn shopping. As in, Hate with a big goddamn bold capital H.

It wasn't just the sheer boringness of idly walking through isles to find a random object. It was everything associated with it!

The high prices. The appliances that he did not want that were always on sale. The claustrophobic pressing crowds of people. The blinking neon lights that cheerfully delivered blinding headaches. The shop assistants encouraging him to buy the priciest items. Even the annoying voices that suddenly and unexpectedly spoke through speakers all over the shop to customers about something mundane and stupid.

Shopping didn't bother him. Shopping was going to be the end of him!

"ARGH!" Hayato muttered as he passed a bunch of giggly school girls, and dragged a hand through his newly brown streaked wavy hair. "I have to buy Ryu a proper present this time."

And that was the main problem. He hadn't bought a present in ages. When he was younger, he always managed to get away with baking a cake or some other party goodies. When he was older, he managed to put off shopping by organising a karaoke birthday party.

But this time Ryu had explicitly said that he didn't want anything too big, so a surprise party was out.

And Hayato had a horrible feeling that a homemade cake wasn't going to cut it this year.

"Damn time," Hayato growled as he frustratingly ran his hands through his dishevelled hair again. "Damn time for making me mature and not cute enough to get away with homemade cake and DAMN SHOPPING TO HELL!"

A few startled shoppers' gave him weird disapproving stares but Hayato was well past caring if others thought he was nuts. He probably was.

He tried to stifle another growing shriek of frustration and charged determinedly down another aisle.

See? How was a kettle that's 50% off going to help him with a birthday present? Did Ryu even like tea? He was more a coffee sort of person, wasn't he? So, he probably already had some fancy coffee maker in his mansion that responded to voice commands or something equally ridiculous-

"Birthday boy-chan!" a voice chirped around the corner of the aisle.

Hayato froze and turned slowly.

That voice. That uncannily familiar voice. The annoyed exasperated tone, right up to the slightly higher pitch. It sounded _exactly_ like Take.

And 'birthday boy'? Then that must have meant…

Hayato ducked under a table covered in shimmering table cloth. Just in time, as Take and Ryu rounded the corner of the aisle.

_Oh shit,_ he thought as he nervously pulled down the edges of the table cloth in front of him. His heart started hammering when the two boys started to edge towards him.

But it didn't look like the two other boys had noticed anything unusual. Take's attention was fully focused on Ryu and Ryu looked like he was desperately looking for a way out of the younger boy's grasp.

"Ryu-chan pleeeaaasse," Take pleaded, "At least give me a hint on what you want for your birthday!"

Despite the situation, Hayato's eyes widened in annoyance as he peeked from under the cloth. The little cheating midget!

"Honestly," Ryu sighed, as he gave up on the quest to tug his arm back and started to look over the appliances disinterestedly. "I don't really care."

"And that's exactly the point!" Take exploded. "I never know _what_ to get you! And this year, I'm not going to get you some random gift but something that you actually want."

Ryu moaned. "Really, I'm fine with anything."

"But what do you _want_?"

"Anything," Ryu shrugged.

"Anything?!" Take screeched. At Ryu's exasperated face, Take turned to the one weapon he used best against people. Begging.

Shamelessly, Take lowered his face and pouted and widened his eyes in all its cuteness and gave his best unforgiving puppy dog eyes.

Ryu only lasted five seconds.

"Fine!" Ryu huffed. "I want kisses. Loads of them. The type of kisses that leave you drooling hours after, just by thinking about them.

From his semi-crouched position, Hayato sunk to his heels, gobsmacked. Ryu wanted kisses? Like real kisses? Lip smacking, toe curling, frenchy kisses?

"Hmmm… those will be hard to get for you," Take said with a frown, breaking through Hayato's rapid thoughts. "But if that's what you want… look, I'll try. I'm not going to promise anything but I'll try."

"Don't bother," Ryu replied moodily as he walked right past Hayato's position. "It's not a big deal, it's just that I haven't had any for ages-"

_Ages?_ Hayato thought furiously, trying to recollect any moments he had seen Ryu this despondent about not getting any kisses. If anything, Ryu had always tried to avoid contact with girls in gōkons but-

Was he used to getting kisses that frequently?

Take and Ryu turned down the next aisle but Hayato still sat there in surprise, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Hayato knew Ryu was popular among the ladies but this was a bit…

Hayato weakly rose to his feet and stumbled, accidently knocking into the table. The sharp sound of falling metal jolted him back to reality.

It didn't matter. It. Didn't. _Matter_. Ryu was still his Ryu and his sad face was all Hayato needed as he ran full pelt back to the entrance with a determined grin. He knew exactly what to get Ryu.

* * *

Take and Ryu jumped at the sound of clashing metal.

"What the-" Take mumbled as he glanced back at Ryu. It seemed to be coming from the aisle they had just left.

But Ryu shrugged and moved further down the next aisle.

Take returned back to their conversation and the relief came flooding back again. "But that's all you wanted? Hershey's Kisses? I know the brand is American so I'll need to do a little bit of searching but I've never pinned you for a sweet tooth."

"No one does," Ryu replied morosely. "I've always enjoyed Hayato's cakes when I was a kid."

"Yeah, me too," Take smiled wistfully, remembering the delicate chocolate frosted cakes that Hayato used to always make before he turned to organising birthday parties. But then Take frowned and turned back to Ryu.

"But why didn't you tell him you wanted another cake or something? I'm sure he-"

"Nah," Ryu sighed. "It'd just be troublesome for him."

"Hmmm.." Take grunted noncommittally. And the both of them continued their trek inside the shop, completely oblivious to the trouble they had inadvertently started.

* * *

It was easier than Hayato expected.

At least easy by shopping standards.

As he had expected, there were many girls eager at the chance to kiss Ryu. Most of girls from previous gōkons spread the word and it didn't take long until Hayato had jotted down the names of twenty girls and explained them the rules.

It was simple.

Hayato was going to take them all in a line to Ryu during the first period of maths on the Friday. After all, Yankumi was the only teacher who would stand for that sort of crap so early in the morning.

Once Ryu selected the girl (_Or girls_, Hayato added darkly,) she will kiss him as many times as he wanted. And hopefully by the end of it, the two will exchange phone numbers and they will live happily ever after in high school bliss, and Hayato will forever be remembered as the best friend who set up a wonderful girl for a friend he had feelings for, and will go down in history as being the stupidest boy who ever lived.

Hayato smiled sadly and turned his face to the sky.

It didn't matter.

This was for Ryu.

Always Ryu.

* * *

**Poor Hayato! I hope Ryu kicks some sense into him soon T.T **


End file.
